westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Armistice
Armistice is a main character in sci-fi western TV series, Westworld. She is a Host in the role of a bandit who works with Hector Escaton to raid Sweetwater. Biography Background Armistice is a host in Westworld, and works alongside the character, Hector Escaton.The Original The snake tattoo visible on her face continues onto her torso, and down one leg (all the way to her ankle). The red 'ink' for her tattoo is the 'blood' of those who massacred her village when she was a child (and killed her mother viciously). Only one part of the tattoo remains unfilled for only one perpetrator of that massacre remains alive. Season One "The Original" When the hosts that underwent a failed upgrade are recalled, narrative writer Lee Sizemore has the violence doubled in theme park, which has Hector and Armistice raiding Sweetwater a week earlier than usual. She travels on horseback to the town, hidden in a cloak. When the attack starts, she shoots most of the armed civilians, including Teddy Flood. At the climax of the raid, however, she's shot in the chest by newcomer, Craig, ending her story for that day. "The Stray" During a conversation between Dr. Robert Ford and Bernard Lowe, Ford explains how the hosts used to be in the "early years", and says that he, Arnold, and a team of engineers worked on the park for 3 years before it opened. Armistice is shown to be one of the "early years" hosts, although she appears to be a very different Armistice than we see in the present. This is clearly before she is assigned the backstory of a bandit in Hector Escaton's gang. In a brief flashback, she is being taught how to dance with a male host and is wearing an old fashioned dress. Another brief flashback shows her with Westworld employees; she is wearing the same clothes however features many bruises and scratches on her neck and the host appears distressed. "Dissonance Theory" The Man in Black and Lawrence come upon Armistice and the gang at the Blood Arroyo. The Man in Black takes an interest in her tattoo, and offers to complete a rescue for them if she will tell him the history of her tattoo and secrets of The Maze. The rescue is of the gang's leader, Hector Escaton. Upon the Man in Black's return, Armistice tells him about her village being raided when she was 7. They gutted her mother, and Armistice covered herself in her mother's blood to convince them she was dead. Now grown up, she has begun hunting down those who perpetrated the crime. As she did, she filled in the segments of her snake tattoo with their blood. Only one part remains unfilled, the head of the snake. That spot for the blood of Wyatt. She states that Wyatt has many names. With Hector rescued from Los Diablos Prison, the gang heads to Sweetwater, and with a couple Guests among them, once again begin shooting up the town as Hector heads for the safe inside the Mariposa Saloon. This time, Park controls cause their guns to jam and end the bloodbath in Main Street. Armistice is left on her back in the street, injured, surrounded by men aiming guns at her. She tells them to go to hell and shoots one. She is riddled with bullets to end her current narrative. "Trace Decay" Armistice is seen acting out her narrative when the outlaws once again invade Sweetwater. She casually shoots the other hosts, and looks confused at the sheriff after Maeve changes his narrative, though she kills him anyway. "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Armistice sits by the fire in the outlaw camp after stealing the Mariposa safe. While Hector is away Armistice gets into an argument with the outlaws, and kills them all. She tries to kill Hector once he returns, calling him "a damn fool", before being shot by Maeve. Personality Armistice is a cold-blooded killer, her life shaped by her family's brutal murder and her hunt for the men who did it. As a character, she has shown no problems with shooting random people in the street to make a point, and may subscribe to Hector's existential theory that everything in life will end badly. However, Armistice shows strength and control. When Hector is not around, she controls the other men of his gang with little more than a look or hand motion. Her only moment of hesitance when a gun is on her is when it's in the hands of a Guest. Relationships Hector Escaton Armistice appears to be the second in command of Hector Escaton's gang. While Hector is imprisoned, Armistice gives the orders among his men. However, any more than that about their relationship is left unclear. In "The Well-Tempered Clavier" we see that Armistice does not actually care about Hector, as her narrative dictates that she betray and kill him. Wyatt Armistice's village, including her mother, were killed by a group of men led by Wyatt. She has a score to settle with him. She killed all of the men responsible for the massacre at her village except for Wyatt. She supposedly used their blood to color in sections of her snake tattoo. Only the head of the snake is left uncolored. This area she is saving for the 'blood' of Wyatt. Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"The Stray" (No lines) **"Dissonance Theory" **"Trace Decay" (No lines) **"The Well-Tempered Clavier" References de:Armistice Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hosts